Hit 'Em Up
by TheWorldwideDuo
Summary: {Oneshot.} Thinking his wife is away at her work, Roderich enters home with another woman in his arms. While obliviously having the time of his life with another, Elizaveta won't let that stop her from having her own great time with close friends by and a devious mind. Good riddance for all the hard times. [Hinted Anti AusHun.] [Minor characters included.]


**A/N:**

**Idea: Songfic | Generated/thought by MarvelandParadise**

**Author: TheWorldwideDuo collaboration**

**Editor/Beta Reader: Rico**

**Song: _Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops) _by Blu Cantrell**

* * *

><p><em>While he was schemin',<em>

_I was beamin' in the Beamer just beamin'._

_Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin',_

_So I found another way to make him pay for it all._

Elizaveta was sitting at the dinning room waiting for her husband Roderich to come home. 'Where can he possibly be?' She thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard the door open, along the sound of laughter from Roderich himself and... another woman? Quickly, the Hungarian girl rushed into the kitchen watching the two settle down in the living room. "Oh Roddy~! You're soo funny! I love you so much~!" The other woman exclaimed, resting her head upon the Austrian's shoulder. Elizaveta watched in shock as HER husband smiled with another woman! Angrily, yet silently, she ran upstairs into their room. "That.. UGH! I can't believe him! Why would he do this to me...?" She mumbled to herself, then stumbled upon Roderich's secret stash of money. Over a thousand dollars was to be found! A devious plan sneaked its way into Elizaveta's mind as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed every single one of her friend's numbers.

_So I went  
><em>

_To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree,_

_And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia._

_And as the cash box rang,_

_I thought ev'rything away._

_(Oops!)  
>There goes the dreams we used to say,<br>(Oops!)  
>There goes the time we spent away,<br>(Oops!)  
>There goes the love I had but you cheated on me,<br>And thats worth that now.  
>(Oops!)<br>There goes the house we made a home,  
>(Oops!)<br>There goes you'll never leave me alone,  
>For all the lies you told,<br>This is what you owe._

As she finished talking to the last of her friends, Elizaveta decides to go through the back door to meet up with Lili and Bella. As she was walking towards the back door quickly and quietly, she happened to be walking down one of the halls that connected to the living room. There, she heard the ditzy giggles of the other woman and the voice of Roderich sounding so... Happy.

All her life with him, she thought she was the only one who could have made him so happy and laugh like that. Just thinking of him with another woman and sounding so happy, made her heart shatter into a million pieces. With that, she forced herself had to be head strong and calmly strutted out the back door towards his car, her plan still intact.

_Hey ladies,  
>When your man wanna get buck wild,<br>Just go back and hit 'em up style.  
>Put your hands on his cash<br>And spend it to the last dime,  
>For all the hard times.<br>Oh!  
>When you go then everything goes,<br>From the crib to the ride and the clothes.  
>So you better let him know that,<br>If he mess up, you gotta hit 'em up._

As she met Lilli and Bella in the cafe they had agreed to meet at, the Hungarian woman burst out in tears explaining to her close friends what she had seen, and in her own home, especially! "Oh my gosh! How could he do that to you? That is not right!" They both exclaimed as they tried to comfort their friend. "M-Mhm... A-and on the way out... I found his hidden stash of money," The brunette said aloud, wiping her tears. "I think we all know what to do with that." Elizaveta said slyly. The two blondes nodded in agreement, as they exited they cafe, heading to the mall in _his_ car.

_While he was braggin',_

_I was comin' down the hill and just draggin'._

_All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and,_

_Sold ev'rything else 'til there was just nothing left._

_And I paid_

_All the bills about a month too late,_

_It's a shame we have to play these games._

_The love we had just fades away,_

_Away._

After she returned back home from the mall, Roderich was furious at Eliza for taking his car without permission. After shouting at his wife, he stormed out of the house, at an attempt to clear his head, a hand pressed to his forehead. Scoffing, Elizaveta stomped upstairs to their room, grabbing a large luggage suitcase on the way up. Angrily, she tore all of his clothes out of the drawers, all the pictures of the two together, and all of his belongings, shoving them into the travel bag. With a wide smirk on her lips, exited the room, and carelessly tossed the bag down the stairs for him to lay his eyes upon when he was to get back home. 'How dare he be mad at me for something so simple as using his car. Look at who he brought into this household just earlier today. Ugh, I can't believe he would even think to cheat on me. That douche bag...' The Hungarian female thought as she waited upstairs for him to arrive back.

_(Oops!)  
>There goes the dreams we used to say,<br>(Oops!)  
>There goes the time we spent away,<br>(Oops!)  
>There goes the love I had but you cheated on me,<br>And thats worth that now.  
>(Oops!)<br>There goes the house we made a home,  
>(Oops!)<br>There goes you'll never leave me alone,  
>For all the lies you told,<br>This is what you owe._

_Hey ladies,  
>When your man wanna get buck wild,<br>Just go back and hit 'em up style.  
>Put your hands on his cash<br>And spend it to the last dime,  
>For all the hard times.<br>Oh!  
>When you go then everything goes,<br>From the crib to the ride and the clothes.  
>So you better let him know that,<br>If he mess up, you gotta hit 'em up._

_All of the dreams you sold,_

_Left me out in the cold._

_What happened to the days when we used to trust each other?_

_And all of the things I sold,_

_Will take you until you get old._

_To get 'em back without me,_

_'Cause a marriage is better than money, you'll see._

Later that night, Roderich came home with a bright red lipstick mark fresh on his cheek, not bothering to wash or wipe it off. Seeing the case of his things on the floor at the foot of the stairs, he called out to his wife in confusion. "Elizaveta?! What is going on here? Why are my things on the ground and in a bag at that?" His voice was sharp and clear with confusion. She came out of their- or should it be said now- her room, and stood at the top of the wooden stairs. "YOU should know, Roderich. You are so beyond dense sometimes, I swear! It's like you don't even know that I'm here anymore, no acknwoledgement!" She spat out with anger and sadness in her tone. Decending down the staircase and grabbing him by his already messy tie, Elizaveta looked him in the eyes furiously and sighed. "Get. Out. Of. My house. You dirty, lying cheater!" The Hungarian woman shouted at him. "What do you mean YOUR house, darling? And cheater?" He looked into her emerald green eyes, scatterbrained. "My house. The one you no longer live in because of what you did to me!" Letting go of the black tie, she pushed him back away from her, a disgusted look crossing her face. She recalled all of her life living with him, every moment he made her do something by his demand, never defending himself and always needing her, not a single thanks ever said, gratitude barely ever shown. Only having one thought storm her head; Good riddance.

_Hey ladies,  
>When your man wanna get buck wild,<br>Just go back and hit 'em up style.  
>Put your hands on his cash<br>And spend it to the last dime,  
>For all the hard times.<br>Oh!  
>When you go then everything goes,<br>From the crib to the ride and the clothes.  
>So you better let him know that,<br>If he mess up, you gotta hit 'em up._


End file.
